La Belle et la Bête de Disney Revisité
by Mana2702
Summary: Loki s'invite chez Disney, plus particulièrement dans la belle et la bête. Petit délire avec une copine pendant les cours, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce petit grain de folie OS.


_**Ce OS a été écrit en cours pendant que je m'ennuyais pour mon amie jashime, je le publie à la suite de sa demande. On a beaucoup ri suite à cela, je voulais donc le partager avec vous, en plus en a trouvé drôle le fait que je publie ce petit pétage de plomb du samedi matin!**_

* * *

Loki arriva dans une partie de Midgard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était au milieu d'une forêt. Le dieu entendit bientôt des loup hurler car ce soir la lune était pleine. Le dieu de la Malice avança dans la forêt, il ne craignait pas les loups, il savait qu'avec son pouvoir il les contrôlerait vite. Bientôt les pas de Loki le menèrent devant l'immense portail d'un château. Il sourit, cette demeure serait parfaite pour lui.

Le beau brun poussa la grille métallique et remonta la grande allée. Le dieu arriva devant la porte et la fit s'ouvrir d'un geste de la main. L'entrée était spacieuse et lumineuse. Le sol était couvert d'un beau tapis rouge et les murs portaient des tapisseries de couleur identique. Deux domestiques arrivèrent:

«-Bonsoir monsieur, que puis-je pour vous, demanda le premier.»

Loki arqua un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas ce langage. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Les domestiques échangèrent un regard surpris. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Loki lança un sort et les transforma. Le premier se transforma en horloge et le second en chandelier. Loki ricana et commença la visite du château, transformant les domestiques en mobilier au passage.

Arriva enfin la dernière chambre. Loki entra et vit un jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait être le propriétaire des lieux aux vues de ses vêtements. Le prince se retourna:

«-Qui êtes vous? Que faites vous ici?!»

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et leva légèrement la main. Le prince cria de douleur, il était en train de muter en une bête hideuse. Ceci fit rire Loki à gorge déployée, ce château était sien à présent. Il chassa la bête de la chambre et lança un sort. La pièce devint jumelle de sa chambre à Asgard. Loki soupira d'aise, c'était chez lui.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, l'horloge vint le prévenir qu'une vieille femme demandait l'asile pour la nuit. Loki soupira:

«-Dis à cette vieille d'aller mendier ailleurs!»

L'horloge repartit. Loki se cala mieux dans son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture. C'est alors qu'une fée apparue devant lui:

«-Vous n'avez pas de cœur! Vous allez payer pour votre égoïsme!»

Loki se mit à rire:

«-En effet je n'ai pas de cœur et cela me convient.»

Loki lança un sort, la fée se mit à se tordre de douleur. Ses ailes étaient en train de tomber en cendres, c'était la façon la plus cruelle mais la plus drôle de tuer une fée: lui brûler les ailes. Une fois la fée tombée au sol totalement morte, Loki fit appeler l'horloge. Une fois l'ancien domestique arrivé il lança:

«-Faites venir la bête qu'elle se repaisse du cadavre de cette folle.»

L'horloge partit avec crainte, Loki était fou et ils le craignaient tous, même la bête.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et un soir Loki trouva un vieillard dans son fauteuil. Il allait le tuer mais finalement le laissa partir, il avait une idée en tête. Il avait ordonné au vieillard de lui envoyer sa fille en offrande pour sa liberté.

La jeune femme arriva le lendemain. Loki la regarda, elle n'était pas aussi laide que les autres midgardiennes, mais elle n'était pas non plus assez bien pour la beauté du dieu. Il la regarda d'un air hautin:

«-Ton nom femme.

-Je m'appelle Belle.

-Pitoyable, vous êtes si stupides vous les humains!»

Loki utilisa la jeune femme en tant qu'esclave, mais quelque-chose le tourmentait depuis un moment. La fée lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de cœur et il avait constaté que Belle en avait un. Un plan machiavélique se dessina dans l'esprit du dieu de la Malice. Il allait séduire cette stupide esclave et ensuite lui mangerait le cœur.

Dès cet instant Loki se mit à jouer la comédie. Il fit semblant d'être compréhensif, il prétendit regretter ses actes. Il ne fallu pas plus d'une semaine pour que Belle tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Loki sourit, stupide midgardienne. Il lui demanda de le rejoindre dans sa chambre cette nuit-là. Belle arriva et s'approcha de lui. Loki appliqua la dernière étape de son plan. Il l'embrassa et tout en faisant ça, il lui arracha le cœur. La jeune femme fut secouée de soubresauts, elle le regarda incrédule. Loki sourit:

«-Stupide esclave, tu pensais réellement pouvoir me séduire?»

Il éclata de rire et commença à manger le cœur. Plus il mangeait et plus il ressentait de choses. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Belle venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, la vit l'avait totalement quittée. Une larme coula sur la jour du dieu ce qui le surpris lui-même. Un jeune homme arriva:

«-Monstre, qu'as-tu fait à Belle?!»

Un petit homme suivait le colosse:

«-Vas-y Gaston montre lui de quel bois tu te chauffe!»

Gaston sortit une arme et voulu attaque Loki. Ce dernier leva la main par réflexe et Gaston explosa en milliers de morceaux de verre. Loki recula, effrayé lui-même par ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était la première fois qu'il avait de la compassion pour une de ses victimes et ça lui faisait tout drôle.

* * *

Finalement la vraie nature de Loki reprit le dessus. Sa méchanceté revint au galop et son envie de dominer le monde augmenta encore. Un matin il se lança. Il commença à décimer les villages alentours. Les survivants avaient si peur qu'ils devenaient ses esclaves sans hésiter. C'est ainsi que Loki se forgea une armée au fil des massacres. Certes c'était une armée de fortune mais c'était mieux que rien, de plus sa magie aidait grandement aux victoires. Le brun progressait vite et en un peu moins d'un an, le monde était à ses pieds.

Loki s'installa sur son trône avec jubilation: Midgard était enfin à lui.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
